Kuzadzora BoKuroo
by AkiraD.WaterTrafalgar
Summary: One-shot con temática de Halloween para el concurso del grupo ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ


**Pareja: B** o **K** uroo

Los personajes de **Haikyuu!** , no me pertenecen, son de **Haruichi Furudate**

— Diálogos —

« _Pensamientos_ »

" _Recuerdos"_

 _Escena del pasado/Narración de un PJ_

(...) cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

.

 **Capitulo Único:**

.

— Perdóname, Kuroo. —Pide el de hebras bicolor, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas seguían deslizándose de manera consecutiva por sus mofletes.— Despierta. —Le pide al lamer la mejilla impropia, limpiando una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Muy dentro de él sabía que su petición era inútil. El nombrando no se movía y mucho menos respiraba. Las manos de Bokuto se sumergen en el charco de sangre que rodeaba aquella familiar fisionomía, intentando "meter" de regreso aquel vital liquido de forma estúpida por las decenas de heridas que portaba aquel destrozado cuerpo.

Y no sólo era eso. Bokuto también deseaba ingresar y acomodar nuevamente los órganos impropios que habían salido del estomago del azabache.— Todo está bien, Kuroo. —Masculla al depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su pareja.— Todo está bien. —Repitió aquella frase cómo si fuese un hechizo que realmente se fuera a conceder.

Era un estúpido monstruo. Siempre lo fue, pero era el estúpido monstruo del cuál Tetsurō estaba enamorado y había aceptado con todos y sus defectos en esos cinco años. Fue la única persona que vio lo que realmente era y le amó de manera fervorosa e incondicional.

En su mente llegan todos esos recuerdos que crearon juntos. Uno tras otro, desde el más triste hasta el más feliz del mundo. Las palabras del azabache se reproducen tal cual pista de musica aleatoria. Los " _Te amo_ " son sin duda los que más duelen de recordar, junto con las promesas que jamás se cumplirían.

Todo por su culpa.— Perdonadme los dos. —Musita al llevar su diestra al rostro ajeno, removiendo las peculiares y despeinadas hebras azabaches de su amante.— Papá fue un idiota. —Tras sus palabras Kōtarō no evita en morderse el labio inferior con sus incisivos hasta hacerlos sangrar, probando el sabor a hierro.

Estaba lleno de odio, cólera e impotencia ante la desgracia que había cometido. Golpear el suelo hasta destrozar la epidermis que cubre sus nudillos no iba a ser suficiente, ni en estampar su cabeza hasta matarse de un derrame cerebral a si mismo iba a arreglar todo lo sucedido. El infringiese daño no iba a traer a Kuroo ni a su hijo de vuelta. Nada lo haría y tenía que cargar con esa cruz cada día de su vida.

Un repentino ruido en la habitación activó sus sentidos, creyendo que aquel desmembrado cuerpo fue el creador de dicho sonido.— ¿Ya despertaste? —Soltó aquella pregunta al aire, ignorando el hecho de que nadie le iba a contestar.— Eres un flojo. —Su voz se escucha dulce y temblorosa. Cómo si estuviese a punto de quebrarse al igual que una copa de vidrio llena de rupturas.

Tal vez eso explicaba por que sus lágrimas seguían brotando sin parar de sus redondas orbes ambarinas, al punto que ya no las sentía caer, hasta que alguna colisionaba contra el rostro de Tetsurō o en su propia piel. ¡Se había roto! Sí. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Siempre supo que sin Kuroo era un caso perdido y ahora podía corroborarlo de manera clara y efectiva.

— Ya es demasiado tarde para ir a pedir dulces. —Continúa charlando los planes que había acordado con su difunta pareja ese día, bloqueando el último hecho de su mente.— Aún que... Eso ya no importa. Yo.. Yo solo quiero que des-piertes. —Tomó la mano derecha del moreno para comenzar a repartir una torpe lluvia de besos en la fría epidermis de aquella extremidad.— Quiero.. Quiero escuchar tú voz.

Sorbió su nariz al sentir cómo su mucosa comenzaba a escurrirse de ambas fosas. Su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse y sus huesos empezaron a crepitar ante la transformación de su anatomía. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Poco a poco perdía el control de si mismo e iba a regresar a su monstruosa apariencia que se encargó de asesinar y destrozar a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo de mierda.

— ¡No, no, no! —Gritó desesperado. No quería volver a tomar esa grotesca apariencia otra vez.— ¡Kuroo, ayudame! —Le imploró al cadáver.

Anteriormente éste siempre le tranquilizaba cada vez que llegaba ese detestable día del año. Le abrazaba y le repetía que todo estaría bien, los planes que tendrían esa noche, lo felices que serían después de lo sucedido y lo mucho que le amaba. Sin embargo, esa noche de halloween hubo luna llena y descontroló por completo su metamorfosis, haciéndole perder la conciencia por un inexplicable lapso de tiempo. Cuándo Bokuto se dio cuenta de ello ya era demasiado tarde, púes había terminado con la jovial vida de aquel morocho.

— No quiero ser un monstruo. —Sollozó con fuerza el albino de hebras bicolor antes de gruñir por la desagradable sensación que le producía el crecimiento de sus caninos al igual que sus garras, cola y orejas.

Otra vez sus palabras solo eran pronunciadas y no escuchadas. La única persona que podía hacerlo fue asesinada por él y ya nadie podía detenerle de cualquier locura que fuese a cometer.

...

Un crujido consecutivo. Alguien masticaba y tragaba algo de manera ruidosa en aquella fría, oscura y lúgubre habitación.

Después de lamentarse por lo sucedido, había pensado en la que sería la mejor idea del mundo. Estaba hambriento y no quería perder ni separarse de la persona a la cuál consideraba el amor de toda su vida, así que decidió comerla.

Esa iba a ser la última prueba de amor que le daría al moreno de orbes pardo. Por que todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos estarían en su memoria, así que según la última promesa que se hicieron, siempre estarían juntos.

 _«Sí.. Sí como a Kuroo, el estaría dentro de mi.»_ Pensó de manera perturbadora e inquietante. _«Nos volveremos uno solo.»_ Era la conclusión a la cuál había llegado al perder la poca cordura que se arraigaba en su persona. Y tras llegar a esa desequilibrada deducción, aprovechó que se encontraba en su lobezna apariencia para devorar el cadáver de aquel humano.

Cada cabello, cada uña, cada pedazo de piel, huesos y hasta la ultima gota de sangre iba a ser devorada por aquel lobo esa noche de brujas.

...

 _ **Fin**_.

...

Mi primer BoKuroo :^)

.

Al hacerlo gané que me bloqueara mi rollito de canela en whatssapp al haber dañado su OTP. (?)

Perdón, Rollito. Sabes que te quiero y perdón por hacerle esto a tú OTP no me bloquees otra vez.

— **By; A** kira **F** ullbuster. 🐞


End file.
